


I Need You In My World

by artistic18



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, the rating is only for Fuyuhiko's potty mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artistic18/pseuds/artistic18
Summary: Yes Peko is supposed to protect him, but no she is not supposed to end up in a coma because of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try writing for this pairing since I adore it, so I asked for some fic ideas and was given one by a nice anon! Their prompt was: "How about something angsty where Fuyu is by Peko's side when she wakes up from the coma?" I pretty much failed at it being angsty and made it fluffy instead, but I thank the anon again for their input and hope anyone who reads this enjoys!

Truth be told, he still can’t believe this is real; despite the fact that he’d been showing up by Peko’s side for what has to be two weeks now, he still can’t believe the fact that she just _won’t wake up._

“ _How long is she gonna be like that?”_

“ _It’s hard to say for sure, but considering the circumstances, I would give her about two, maybe three weeks.”_

The information he’d received from the doctor is what currently has him so on edge these two weeks later, his right leg bouncing nervously as he sits at Peko’s bedside, never daring to wander far just in case she wakes up. He’d caught a lot of flack for his decision—for showing so much concern towards someone who’d been ‘doing no more than carrying out their main purpose in life.’ But he doesn’t care about those people’s opinions; the only thing he cares about is the person laying motionless in the hospital bed because of _him._

“You’re so stupid...” He clutches one of her hands he has clasped within his own a little tighter as he speaks through gritted teeth. “I get that you’re supposed to protect me, but not like that–not when it means you’re gonna end up in a fucking _coma._ ”

He stares down at her hand, at the unresponsive way it rests in his own, and lets out a loud cry of frustration. If he were anyone else, he’d probably be escorted from the hospital room, but being a Kuzuryu certainly has it’s perks.

His eyes move to her face and stay there, unable to look away. Even now she’s still so pretty, but he can’t help thinking she looks so much prettier when she’s awake and looking back at him with her piercing red eyes.

“Would you just wake up already?!” he yells again, running a hand angrily over his blond crew-cut. “I _hate_ this. I hate this, okay, you know I hate it, so just wake the fuck up already!”

“Sweetie?”

Fuyuhiko’s eyes widen, and it’s with complete disbelief that he slowly refocuses his gaze downwards to see Peko now awake and struggling to sit up.

“Peko…!” Without thinking, he takes her gently by the shoulders and eases her back down, all the while shying away from her questioning gaze. “You just woke up from a coma. Take it easy.”

“Coma…?” she rasps, and that’s all it takes for Fuyuhiko to start scowling.

“Would you stop trying to talk!? For fuck’s sake, are you _trying_ to kill your vocal cords?” Wordlessly, he pushes a button to call for a nurse and then sits down to lean back grumpily in his chair, his arms folding over his chest. “Just lay there until the pros come and look you over.”

Reluctantly Peko does as she’s told, settling back into her bed and awaiting a nurse or doctor’s arrival. It doesn’t take long for both a nurse and doctor to make their way in, immediately fussing over the previously comatose girl with tests and questions and then urges to rest. All the while, Fuyuhiko can’t help finally thinking over what Peko had called him upon waking up. Where had that come from, and why had she been calling _him_ that of all people?

It takes about a week before Peko seems more or less back to normal. She’d woken up various times since then, but it hadn’t seemed like an appropriate time to bring this up until now.

“Hey, um, Peko...” His head is ducked low as he speaks, his hands shoved deep in his pockets.

“Yes?” Peko asks quietly as looks up at him questioningly from the bed.

“You, uh...When you woke up, do you...remember...what you said…? Er, what you called me?” he asks weakly, and Peko tilts her head in confusion.

“Master?”

“Not that. You called me s-s-s-sw--” Sweat drips rapidly down Fuyuhiko’s face and his cheeks burn with the humiliation of it all. But he’s a Kuzuryu, not a coward, and that means he’s got to man the fuck up and _do_ this. “--sweetie. You called me sweetie.”

When the silence draws out for too long, Fuyuhiko peeks up to gauge Peko’s reaction and is shocked at the absolutely mortified look on her face. She looks worst than he’d felt, and now he feels even more like he should’ve just kept his big trap shut.

“Shit…! Sorry, Peko, forget I said anything okay?”

“I apologize for that,” she starts, ignoring his words. “I was disoriented at the time. When I was in a coma, I was experiencing...different things. Me calling you... _that_ was a result of it,” she finishes stiffly. And honestly, Fuyuhiko’s got to give her credit because that’s a _lot_ better of an explanation than he would’ve given. Hell, he probably wouldn’t have given one at all.

“What were you experiencing that could’ve possibly made you call me that?” The question is more rhetoric than anything, but Peko still flushes deeper and tugs with uncharacteristic shyness at the thin sheet on top of her.

“We were married,” she reveals bluntly, and Fuyuhiko is stunned into silence. Because out of all the things she could’ve possibly said, he hadn’t been expecting _that_.

“O-Oh...” he trails off lamely, not sure what else to say. And really, what is there to say when your secret crush just admits to being married to you in her coma? “Well, I hope I was better there than I was here. I still can’t believe I let you get hurt like that,” he says eventually, because he’s still riddled with guilt.

“It is my sworn duty to protect you. You did nothing wrong,” Peko defends immediately, and Fuyuhiko just grunts because that’s pretty much exactly the kind of thing he’d expected her to say.

“You’re always saying that kind of shit, but it ain’t true. I should’ve been able to notice an entire _bookcase_ getting ready to fall on me without you needing to jump in to help. You shouldn’t have had to save me from something like that, and you damn sure shouldn’t have had to fall in a coma because of it!”

He turns his furious glare to Peko who seems like she’s battling some inner turmoil as she slowly starts to respond. “That doesn’t matter. As I’ve said, it is my duty--”

“How many times do I have to tell you I don’t care about your fucking duty!?” Fuyuhiko explodes, his hands reaching out to clutch Peko’s shoulders on reflex. “What I care about is _you,_ you idiot! Don’t you get that I love yo--” He stiffens up, his voice cracking on the almost confession that he scrambles to amend. “--ur companionship. So you’re not allowed to go dying on me or some other stupid shit like that.”

“I will try my best not to. But if a time comes that I must protect you, I will not hesitate to do so,” Peko promises after a few moments of silence. Fuyuhiko finally takes his hands off her shoulders and sighs, backing away and mentally giving up because he knows that’s the best he’ll possibly get.

“In that case, how about you at least train me a bit or something? Get me more self-aware.”

“It would be my honor,” Peko says with a soft smile that has yet another blush returning to Fuyuhiko’s cheeks.

He doesn’t say anything else about it as he falls back into his seat and fills her in on some of the events she’d missed while unconscious. It’s casual and comfortable and Fuyuhiko wouldn’t trade it for the world, so he sure hopes Peko won’t leave his again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any comments or questions, feel free to let me know!


End file.
